The Man From The Sky
by emsie13
Summary: When the paths of the eleventh doctor and Jonayala cross in the epic background of the ice age, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

Jonayla was sitting by her mother at the first matrimonial. Proleva's son, Jaradal, was getting mated to Lorala. Since living with her eldest sister, Lanoga and her mate, Lanidar, she had risen considerably in status and was now somewhere in the middle of the ninth cave. This bought her more status because she had risen from the lowest ranked hearth. Her mother was Tremeda who was a useless woman who had almost left her children to die if it hadn't been for Ayla, Jonayla's mother, who, along with Proleva, had organised some nursing mothers to nurse Lorala, saving her life. The baby's father, Laramar made an alcoholic drink called Barma. He didn't care about or love his six children any more than their mother did.

Everyone was happy for the couple and they had gone to chat with their friends when Jonayla heard a whirring sound that was eerie and comforting at the same time. It spoke of home. She looked at her mother and knew that she had heard it too but they had both assumed it was some form of message from the mother when a blue box appeared in the sky and a man fell out.

Immediately the pair ran over to the man. He was fairly tall, not quite Jondalar's (Jonayla's father) six foot six inches but roughly six foot, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. The man was still quite conscious, which was surprising, but moaning and groaning, which was not. The man had free fallen from twenty feet in the air. He was lucky he had landed on a tree first, which had broken the fall before he landed on the grass.

What Jonayla and her mother didn't know, of course was that if he had 'died' he could have just regenerated into his twelfth form but how could they possibly know that they were dealing with a Time lord here rather than a human.


	2. Chapter 2 The Healing

When Jonayla reached the man from the sky, she was almost certain that he would die and was distraught. This would have been the first proper injury that her mother would let her treat on her own. She had said so when she had arrived. It would mean that she wouldn't have to do it and Jonayla had to learn sometime. She had been fed plants and their medicinal uses since she was a little girl and as a result knew almost as much as her mother at her tender sixteen years. Jonayla didn't want her first proper patient to die.

No matter how much they knew, Jonayla was a better healer than most full Zelandoni and she had only been an acolyte for a year. The only reason she wasn't the best was because her mother was first among those who serve the great earth mother, Doni. Although Ayla knew as much as she did now when she was Jonayla's age, she had had a very different childhood and had had to remember much better than any of her kind could to be seen as an form of intelligent. She also developed muscle strength better than any woman and many men because the people she grew up with were physically stronger than the people she lived with now.

This was how the first was able to pick the strange man up, on her own, and transport him to the Zelandonia lodge in the middle of the summer camp. The lodge had no windows, the only natural light came from the smoke hole at the top of the roof and the door which often had a leather drape tied across it. This, of course, was done for effect, as most things the Zelandonia did were. The hearth in the middle provided the best light and was also the warmest spot in the huge lodge.

The man woke up long enough to drink some hastily prepared broth and to confuse everyone by speaking in a strange language to them and smiling before fainting again.

Ayla opened his sleeping mouth to pour down some pain relieving tea and then sat back, letting her daughter continue. Jonayla gently probed the man's body enough to be able to say with confidence that both his legs were broken, along with one of his arms and that he was lucky not to have cracked open his skull. He was in a great deal of pain and was suffering from shock. She also knew that right now they needed to set the bones and let him heal.

As Jonayla felt the first leg, her mother looked at her daughter and sighed, she didn't really want her daughter to treat the man but she had promised. The younger healer asked her mother to hold the man's right hip as she pulled the leg back into place and set it with a splint. She did the same with the left leg and his left arm. Jonayla then felt for his heartbeat and found two, one from the right side of his chest and one from the left.


	3. Chapter 3 The Understanding

This two beat heartbeat confused her more than anything else. She knew how the beating inside the chest was supposed to sound and in this man it didn't seem quite right.

Just at that moment, the Doctor woke up and knew what pain was. Through eleven regenerations, he had never known pain like this before (counting the one where he had not gone by the name 'The Doctor'). Directly after this came the realisation of the fact that he had absolutely no idea where he was. This made him nervous. Directly after this he noticed that there were a lot of people around him. The one who seemed to be in charge spoke to him but without the T.A.R.D.I.S to translate he had no idea what she had said.

What Ayla had said was a formal greeting, she welcomed him and, by the sound of the noises coming out of his mouth, he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. Ayla had learned long ago how to read body language and she could tell that this man was uncomfortable and that it was something to do with his neck so she propped him up. He smiled his thanks.

The doctor could finally get a look around the hut he was in. The language they were speaking sounded faintly Celtic and he summoned all his knowledge of the languages of ancient Europe. He had been here once before, when he showed Rose a mammoth and the ancient caves of Europe as they were being painted. He recognised this language as an ancestor of the Celtic languages of Britain. He traced them back in his mind and finally found the language he was looking for, Zelandonii, an ancient language of France, one no one in the universe still living knew, except him of course.

Suddenly, the man was speaking in Zelandonii. Maybe he was just trying all the languages he knew. Both Jonayla and Ayla thought this at the same time. It was as though they were connected in some way.

He got recognition as soon as he started speaking Zelandonii. His companions might need to have the T.A.R.D.I.S translating for them but the Doctor could get along well enough without her translations. Especially in Earth's Europe. Their languages were his speciality.

The strange man introduced himself as The Doctor which sounded like a variation of Zelandoni to Jonayla but then she heard 'of Galifrey'. It didn't sound like any people she knew so she introduced herself and asked about the name of the cave he was from and commented on how that was such a funny name for a cave or people. The Doctor then explained that Galifrey was the place he was from, just as a Zelandoni might call themselves Zelandoni of horsehead rock instead of by their caves counting number.

The Doctor knew that his explanation had settled the young woman who appeared to be in charge of his care. It wasn't the best explanation he had ever given, but it had worked. The Doctor then asked where he was and why he was there. The answer he got was that he had fallen out of the sky, from a blue box, and that he had broken both legs and an arm. He was in the Zelandoni lodge which translated roughly into Hospital but it was vauge which made him think that it wasn't just used for a hospital.

The Doctor was right, the lodge of the Zelandoni was used for many things, for meetings, for journeys into the spirit world but if needed, it was used as a house of healing.


	4. Chapter 4 The TARDIS

By the end of the summer meeting, the Doctor was well enough to walk although he sometimes was told to ride on Whinney, the horse with Ayla. This only happened when the Doctor got great spasms of pain where he fell down and couldn't get up again. Jonayla worried about him when he did hat but the following day he was always fine and could walk again.

After three days the ninth cave arrived at their home under the massive rock ledge that provided most of their shelter. The usual tidying up of mess and the evaluation of damage began for Jonayla's family only when they knew that the Doctor was comfortable. The damage was minimal so they could move on quickly. Jonayla unpacked at the speed of light so she could talk to the Doctor. She had learned much over the course of the summer. But however much she had learned, Jonayla could never be prepared for what happened next.

The Doctor could feel it even before the whirring began and the T.A.R.D.I.S appeared out of thin air. He ran toward it, down the nearby hill and into the valley. He then greeted her as an old friend. All the people of the ninth cave could see was either an ugly, big blue box or a tree depending on how they thought.

Only Jonayla stayed with the strange man after the crowds dispersed. "Doctor," she asked "What is that?"

"It's a T.A.R.D.I.S Jonayla," He replied, "She's my T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Sorry for sounding stupid, but what is a T.A.R.D.I.S?"

" A Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my star ship, time machine and one of my lonest friends."

"I only understood half of the words that came out of your mouth but I'm assuming that you know what you are doing."

"Do you want a ride?"

"How could I ride it, it's not a horse or a lion ad those are the only two things I've ever heard of that have been ridden!"

"Do you want to see?" asked the doctor as he took a strange implement made of a strange material out of a sown in patch in his clothes and put it into a hole in the door of his box and turned it. This strange action resulted in him being to open the door when he hadn't even tried to before.

"It was locked so no one could get in" Explained the Doctor.

Jonayla nodded even though she had no idea what he had just said, it was quicker.

As the Doctor opened the door of his box things just got weirder. Jonayla had never seen a box that could grow in size when you stepped into it but she accepted it with a light heart. Maybe, she thought, just maybe this Doctor is more than he seems and can help us.

The Doctor was very surprised, he could read on her face that she was astounded at the whole bigger on the inside thing but she didn't say anything. She didn't even say anything when he started flicking switches and pushing buttons and a strange whirring noise started. It brought a sense of hope and of joy but also of dread, like she was programmed to both fear and love that sound.

Long ago, when the human race was still in early development, a higher race found them and bred them into what they were then. This was why the Doctor had come here in the first place, to see how much damage had been done. Part of this programming came about when a T.A.R.D.I.S appeared twice. Once bringing hope and happiness, once bringing the destruction of all that they knew. They couldn't exactly help it, it was written in their DNA.


End file.
